Baby You're A Firework
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: A prequel of sorts to The Truth About Love, Emily has a favorite song that is stuck in her head, what will happen when a Nighlock attacks. Will she be able to help the Rangers take it down. My first song-fic, please review and say if you liked it. Jemily


Baby You're A Firework

By DeweyFinn21

_**Authors Note: I do not own Power Rangers of any kind, nor do I own Katy Perry's Firework. If I did, do you think I would be writing fan fiction for this website. Anyways this is my first song-fic, so tell me in a review if you liked it or not. Thank you in advance. Also this takes place before Antonio shows up and my other fic hasn't happened yet, consider it a prequel, you could say.  
><strong>_

"So Mia, what's your favorite song?" Emily asked.

"Well if I think about it I would probably say 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Mike laughed.

"That old song?"

"It's not that old Mike, so what's your's?"

"Duh 'Waiting For The End' by Linkin Park."

"That is still a few years old, how about you Kevin?"

"Most likely 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith.

"What about you, Emily, since you asked us?" Mia asked

"Mine would have to be 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Now where's Jayden?"

"Probably training for those Nighlock attacks." Kevin said. Emily then went to the training area, but he wasn't there. Suddenly a voice popped up behind her.

"So, you want to know what my favorite song is?" Jayden asked. Emily turned around to face him. Suddenly 'Firework started playing in her head."

"_Do you ever feel, Like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind-"_

Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off and they had to go.

* * *

><p>When they got there they saw that the Nighlock was terrorizing the citizens.<p>

"Hey Nighlock!" Jayden yelled.

"Ah, Samurai Rangers, I see you have come to face me."

"Yeah and we're taking you down." Mike said.

"You'll never defeat the mighty Gortophis."

"We'll see Nighlock." Mia yelled.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Samuraizers, Go Go Samurai." They morphed and started attacking. Suddenly the Moogers started coming after them. Emily then started singing softly to herself.

"_Do you ever feel, Feel so paper thin, Like a house of cards, One blow from caving in-."_ Suddenly the song got a lot louder and the voice wasn't hers, it was…Jayden?

"_Do you ever feel already buried deep, Six feet under scream, But no one seems to her a thing.-" _Suddenly he turns to her and continues singing. "_Do you know that there's still a chance for you, Cause there's a spark in you-" _Then Jayden picked her up and continued on with the song, while she felt like he has a plan. _"You just gotta ignite the light, And let it shine, Just own the night, Like the Fourth of July,-" _Then Emily joined in for the chorus and Jayden started spinning her using her as a weapon without hurting her. _"Cause baby you're a firework, Come on show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go 'Oh, Oh, Oh' as you shoot across the sky, Y, Y." _When they got to the 'Oh's' Jayden pushed her out just a little and she was a little scared, but she knew that from now on she could trust Jayden. _"Baby you're a firework, Come on let your colors burst, Make 'em go 'Oh, Oh, Oh' you're gonna leave 'em fallin' down, own, own-" _Mike, Kevin, and Mia were facing off with some Moogers trying to get to the Nighlock when they saw and heard the exchange.

"Wow who would of thought that Jayden would like this song." Mike exclaimed.

"Mike you're blind, it's not the song, it's the person." Kevin said.

"Katy Perry?" Mike wondered confused.

"No, Emily, he is in love with her."

"Wow Kevin, I'm impressed." Mia said.

"Oh no, not you two now." Mike groaned taking down another Mooger.

"Jealous, Mike." Mia said.

"No, I just don't want to be the only Ranger without a date to Prom." Mike said sarcastically. Then they realized that all the Moogers went to Jayden and Emily. They took advantage of this and went after the Nighlock. Suddenly the three of them were blown back by an attack.

"Pesky Rangers, you don't know when to quit." Gortophis said.

"Nighlock, we will stop you." Kevin exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, how?"

"_Like a lighting bolt, Your heart will blow, And when it's time you'll know, You just gotta ignite the light, And let it shine, Just own the night, Like the Fourth of July,-" _Gortophis was bothered by the three of them that Jayden and Emily were able to attack him without any resistance. _"Cause baby you're a firework, Come on show 'em what your worth, Make 'em go 'Oh, Oh, Oh' as you shoot across the sky, y, y, Baby you're a firework, Come on let your colors burst, Make 'em go 'Oh, Oh, Oh' you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, we, we,-" _The two of them took down Gortophis and he exploded. _"Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, It's always been inside of you, you, you,-" _The Megazord was called for the now giant Gortophis and Jayden and Emily still sang it softly the entire time. Then another voice joined in at the top of his lungs. _"Cause baby you're a firework, Come on show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go 'Oh, Oh, Oh' as you shoot across the sky, y, y,-"_ Kevin and Mia joined them in singing. _"Baby you're a firework, Come on let your colors burst, Make 'em go 'Oh, Oh, Oh' you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, we, we, Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter then the Moon, moon, moon, Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the Moon, moon, moon." _Then Gortophis was defeated and the Rangers were able to celebrate

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Shiba House, Mia was with Kevin and Mike was behind them. Jayden and Emily took up the rear.<p>

"So, Jayden, what is you're favorite song?" Emily asked.

"Whatever you want it to be."


End file.
